Fool's Gold
Fool's Gold is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twentieth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred eleventh case overall. It is the final case to take place in Altered Present. Plot After the team had been arrested for conspiring against the Ptolemy Dynasty, a palace guard approached them, saying that Princess Nefertiti requested their presence. Amy and the player were taken to Nefertiti, who ordered them to solve the murder of her father, Pharaoh Ramses XLIII. With the team temporarily released and having full access to the palace, Amy and the player headed to the pyramid's balcony, where they found the body of Ramses with molten gold poured on his head. During the investigation, the guards escorted the team to investigate the secret hangar (where the time machine was stored), where Ramses spent a lot of time. However, the machine was protected by a forcefield and Kai was sent back to prison to make sure the team could not unlock it. The team would later discover that the key they stole during Ammon Bast's party was needed to unlock the forcefield around the machine. Soon after, Queen Shabaka announced in Anubis Square that Ramses' killer and the captured resistance members would be executed by sunset. Despite the pressure, the team found Princess Nefertiti herself guilty of the murder. Nefertiti admitted that her parents wanted to send her away to Egypt to stop her from using the time machine, hence preventing her from changing history again. Wanting to stay in New Cairo (where she held real power), Nefertiti programmed a drone to fly over Ramses and pour molten gold over his head. Although Nefertiti ordered the team to pin the murder on resistance spy Ravi Jabari, they handed her over to Shabaka, who sentenced her daughter to forced labor in Wolaniu Island. After the arrest, Shabaka prepared to execute the team and the resistance, only to be interrupted by an explosion. A guard reported that the explosion allowed Kai and the resistance to escape from their cells into the balcony, where a shootout ensued and a fugitive was hit. Worried about Kai, Zara and the player headed to the balcony and found Kai's shirt with (per Theo) Ravi's blood. They talked to Ravi, who said that Kai punched him in the face for having considering betraying the resistance, before escaping alone to the palace throne room. In the throne room, the team found Kai lying unconscious and shot in the arm, and took him to Janis. Janis healed Kai, stating that he caused the cell explosion and was too close to the blast range. Meanwhile, Amy and the player asked time machine warden Zayden Ito (who was a T.I.M.E. head mechanic in the original timeline) for help to unlock the forcefield. Upon being presented with the key, Zayden said that they also required the deactivation code. After they successfully deduced the code from the fingerprints on the keypad, Zayden and Jack ran through the machine's checklist, confirming it was ready to be used. As a group of guards stormed the hangar to capture them, the team was able to board the time machine and make a jump to 18th century Cape Verde in hopes of stopping Ammon from seizing the commercial routes for the Ptolemys. Summary Victim *'Ramses XLIII' (found killed by molten gold) Murder Weapon *'Molten Gold' Killer *'Nefertiti' Suspects C311P1.png|Nefertiti C311P2.png|Shabaka C311P3.png|Ravi Jabari C311P4.png|Abrax Tiakken C311P5.png|Zayden Ito Quasi-suspect(s) C311PQ1.png|Janis Rivers C293PQ2'.png|Amy Young Killer's Profile *The killer knows electronics. *The killer uses coconut oil. *The killer is an insomniac. *The killer uses nail polish. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes C311CS1A.jpeg|Pyramid's Balcony C311CS1B.jpg|Fire Pit C311CS2A.jpeg|Throne Room C311CS2B.jpg|Staircase C311CS3A.jpeg|Secret Hangar C311CS3B.jpg|Time Machine Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Pyramid's Balcony. (Clues: Pile of Cushions, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Nefertiti; Murder Weapon registered: Molten Gold; Victim identified: Ramses XLIII) *Talk to Princess Nefertiti about her father's murder. (Prerequisite: Pyramid's Balcony investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Throne Room) *Investigate Throne Room. (Prerequisite: Nefertiti interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Black Box Box) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Speech; New Suspect: Shabaka) *Talk to Queen Shabaka about her husband's murder. (Prerequisite: Speech restored) *Examine Open Box. (Result: Employee Records Employee Records) *Examine Ravi's Employee Records. (Result: Unlocked Pod; New Suspect: Ravi Jabari) *Ask Ravi if the victim discovered he was a spy. (Prerequisite: Pod unlocked) *Examine Pile of Cushions. (Result: Handmade Remote) *Analyze Handmade Remote. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows electronics) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is an insomniac) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret Hangar. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Pharaoh's Ring, Reminder Device, Framed Photo Man) *Examine Pharaoh's Ring. (Result: Gold Flakes) *Analyze Gold Flakes. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses coconut oil; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Staircase) *Investigate Staircase. (Prerequisite: Gold Flakes analyzed; Clues: Pile of Plushies, Notes) *Examine Pile of Plushies. (Result: Burnt Book) *Analyze Burnt Book. (12:00:00) *Ask Princess Nefertiti if she was angry with her father. (Prerequisite: Burnt Book analyzed; Profile updated: Nefertiti is an insomniac and knows electronics) *Examine Notes. (Result: Brown Particles) *Examine Brown Particles. (Result: Pizza) *Question Ravi about his plan to kill the pharaoh. (Prerequisite: Pizza identified under microscope; Profile updated: Ravi uses coconut oil) *Examine Reminder Device. (Result: Meetings Reminder; New Suspect: Abrax Tiakken) *Ask Abrax what his meeting with the victim was about. (Prerequisite: Meetings Reminder unlocked; Profile updated: Abrax is an insomniac) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Zayden Ito) *Question Zayden Ito about working for the victim. (Prerequisite: Zayden Ito identified; Profile updated: Zayden is an insomniac and knows electronics) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Fire Pit. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Slashed Painting, Laser Gun, Faded Notes) *Examine Slashed Painting. (Result: Restored Painting Couple) *Ask Queen Shabaka about vandalizing her husband's portrait. (Prerequisite: Ptolemy Couple restored; Profiles updated: Shabaka knows electronics, uses coconut oil and is an insomniac, Nefertiti uses coconut oil) *Examine Laser Gun. (Result: Creamy Substance) *Analyze Creamy Substance. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Abrax about bringing a weapon to his meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Creamy Substance; Profile updated: Abrax knows electronics) *Examine Faded Notes. (Result: Sketch) *Ask Zayden about his notes on our time machine. (Prerequisite: Sketch unraveled; Profile updated: Zayden uses coconut oil) *Investigate Time Machine. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Tech Gadgets, Cabinet) *Examine Cabinet. (Result: Evil Astro) *Analyze Evil Astro. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses nail polish) *Examine Tech Gadgets. (Result: Gold Bar) *Analyze Gold Bar. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Time is a Lie (5/5). (No stars) Time is a Lie (5/5) *Ask Zayden to give us the code to deactivate the forcefield. (Available after unlocking Time is a Lie; Reward: Futuristic Clothes) *Investigate Time Machine. (Prerequisite: Zayden interrogated; Clue: Keypad) *Examine Keypad. (Result: Code) *Examine Code. (Result: Unlocked Keypad Machine) *Analyze Time Machine. (06:00:00) *Investigate Pyramid's Balcony. (Available after unlocking Time is a Lie; Clue: Broken Flowerpot) *Examine Broken Flowerpot. (Result: Bloody Tank Top) *Analyze Bloody Tank Top. (09:00:00) *Ask Ravi what happened between him and Kai. (Prerequisite: Bloody Tank Top analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Throne Room. (Prerequisite: Ravi interrogated: Clue: Kai Malano) *Ask Janis to help Kai. (Prerequisite: Kai Malano found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Join Amy in the time machine and escape. (All tasks before must be done first) *Move on to a new crime (in Age of Sail)! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based on the idiom "fool's gold" which means that something that appears valuable is worthless in reality. *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *This is one of the cases in Travel in Time in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This case, Countdown to Murder, The Murder Games, Till Death Do Us Part and Going Once, Going Twice, Dead! are currently the only final cases of a district/region/time period in which the victim made no physical appearances prior to the events of those cases. *Despite Amy being the player’s partner, she appears as the case’s hint partner, named Jack, this is most likely a developer’s oversight. *In the "Staircase" crime scene, a bust of Nefertiti can be seen. *Sosch is a parody of Bosch. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Altered Present